Cancer is the second most common cause of death in the United States, exceeded only by heart disease. In the United States, cancer accounts for one of every four deaths. With population growth and aging of the population, the number of new cancer patients is expected to double to 2.6 million by 2050. There is a clear need for additional drug-like compounds that are effective for the treatment of cancer.